


How electricity works

by Level_Nightmare



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Cumshot, M/M, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level_Nightmare/pseuds/Level_Nightmare
Summary: A very young Higgs has just started working as a courier and is still training his thin and weak body for long walks in the mountains with a heavy backpack on his shoulders. Beside him is a mature and experienced man who tries to keep the boy out of trouble.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Veteran Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	How electricity works

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes that you will find in this story: unfortunately English is not my first language and I helped myself with an online translator. Please keep this in mind and I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> In this story you will find an intimate relationship (physical and emotional) between two men with a fairly large age gap. Higgs is very young (barely an adult) while his partner is around thirty years old. If that doesn't bother you, read on <3

"Come on, kid, we don't have all day. Get on those feet." the courier's voice is heard, cracking like a whip, reaching the younger man, a few tens of meters away, panting lower down the steep slope they are facing. "Breathe. Walk. Don't stop uphill. if you do you won't be able to move." the older advises him, waiting patiently.

"I can't do it, Arthur! It's too heavy! I feel like throwing up!" the boy whines, unable to forfeit enough air to resume his pace, ending up on all fours, panting loudly, perhaps a little excessive in his desperation. Arthur sighs slowly returning to him and grabbing him by the neck like a kitten who does not want to go back to safety in the basket of mommy cat. He shakes him slightly, then lowers his balaclava to reveal his mouth and nose.

"Breathe, little idiot." Arthur shows him how to do it, taking deep breaths that swell his chest, placing a hand on the skinny, slender boy to help him control hitself. Higgs' big blue eyes look at him silently begging to teach him how to run the courier effectively but at least spare him all the trouble. However, breathing as Arthur showed him, he seems to be doing better and together with him, he slowly starts walking again. The veteran courier pushes the boy in front of him placing his hand in the center of his back without saying anything, thus helping him to proceed towards the step that will lead them, finally, on a flat plateau.

"I thought it was easier." murmurs Higgs once on the other side, busy catching breath with his hands planted on the bony knees, feeling the weak muscles burning under the skin. Arthur has already gone down a few meters to the other side and when he hears the boy's voice he turns to look at him. "As long as you see it done to others, everything seems easy. Now take a breath: we have to move calmly staying behind those rocks and avoid the camp below, okay? You just have to stay close to me."

Higgs watches his partner, then the camp below them. There are two tents and an old partially ruined van, there are crates neatly stacked like in a logistics center and there are storage sites where heavily armored men are arranging the goods, pinning logs and talking to each other. It all seems so normal seen from there. Who could say that those men with covered faces are actually aggressive mentally ill people who will not hesitate to attack them once they have identified them? The boy nods towards his companion, approaching him and walking silently in his track.

Getting around the MULEs camp proves to be more difficult than expected for the two couriers: the ground is steep and humid and the patrol men seem particularly attentive, perhaps someone else has already passed by there and the particularly shiny crates just outside the tent could be their freshest loot. Arthur turns to Higgs rise the balaclava in front of his mouth, then brings a finger to his hidden lips force him the silence. The boy nods, in turn covers his face and, trying to keep low, follows his companion.

Arthur moves slowly but never stops, his steps are safe and measured, almost elegant. Despite the tension, Higgs ends up being distracted and looking at his partner's wide back, imagining the muscles at work below, the elegant curve of the neck, the crease of the arms, the hips. He presses his lips trying to drive away those thoughts that he really doesn't need at this moment, realizing that he has been fantasizing for too long and that he is decidedly distanced from his partner.  
Despite a decidedly heavier backpack, Arthur has already arrived beyond the edge of the MULEs camp while he, with only a stupid briefcase on his shoulders, is still halfway through the crossing.

Frightened by being left alone, he stumbles and risking falling while Arthur, safely over a pile of rocks, turns and raises a hand to instruct him to move calmly, without shaking unnecessarily: agitation leads to fear and fear leads to error. This taught him the veteran but Higgs, at this point, just wants to reach him and moves too fast, too loudly. From his elevated position, Arthur sees the boy leave his safe spot and not look around like he told him to do a million times. "I'll get your ass red tonight if I can get you home." the veteran growls to himself in a low voice, intimately worried to see two MULEs turn simultaneously and raise the alarm.

Higgs tries to speed up his pace, then hides again but does so clumsy that he stumbles again. The two MULEs are coming at a brisk and trained pace and one of them has the electrified javelin in his hand that pushes Arthur to quickly unhook the backpack and run down from the height to intervene. The MULE, who under his protective suit has stout and strong arms, throws the javelin with precision, making it plant right in front of the boy who stumbles ending up in the radius of the electric shock and falls to the ground, screaming and writhing in the grip of spasms, flooding his underwear with a splash of warm urine.  
Without letting him breathe, the two MULEs grab him roughly starting to shake him to rip off his backpack but he, despite everything, keeps his eyes shut and his hands clasped on the straps that secure it on his shoulders.

Arthur reaches them and swoops against the two MULEs falling on them with the weight of his body, sending one to the ground and forcing the other to face him. "Take off the briefcase, Monaghan, move!" the veteran courier roars, trying to incentivize the boy to hurry with a kick in the ass: other MULEs are coming down the ridge and they seem neither friendly nor willing to leave the two couriers to their colleagues. "No, it's my fucking delivery!" the boy whispers, trying to defend himself from the attacker who, from the ground, crawled on him to hit his head with a gloved fist.

"Take off the briefcase, I told you, obey!" Arthur is bending over his young companion by grabbing him by the collar of the suit and hitting him in the face with a slap so strong as to make him open his blue eyes in surprise. Those magnificent blue eyes. Arthur stares at them for a few moments until they fill with tears of anger and frustration, then frees the boy from the backpack and hands him over to the MULEs, hoisting him upright. "Move." he murmurs, pushing him away and standing between him and the MULEs who, having obtained their precious cargo, have lost interest in the couriers.

Together they climb the slope to retrieve Arthur's backpack and go on in silence for a few minutes, between the two only the veteran's slightly fatigued panting and the restrained sobs of the boy who continues to sniff. "I pissed on myself." then confesses in a low voice, staring angrily to the ground, red in the face with shame. Arthur jerks a hand to grab his arm just below the elbow, lengthening his pace to force him to do the same. Frightened, the boy can only trudge beside him, stumble a thousand times, try to release that vise-like hand whose fingers sink into his muscle.

"You hurt me! Stop it! It's not my fault, it happened, it's enough!" he complains without getting an answer from the veteran who, having reached a small stream, forces him to sit on the ground with a push. "Take off your boots and pants. Move." the boy, offended and frightened, gets rid of his boots and heavy socks, then, sunk in embarrassment, he slides his pants down a few centimeters, only uncovering his hips.  
Arthur, impatient, grabs the waterproof garment and slips it off him, shaking it vigorously and turning the fabric upside down, throwing it aside, then observes his young companion sitting on the ground with bony knees gathered against his chest and the tearful gaze of those who are about to cry again.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake Monaghan. Have you never washed your ass alone in your life? Move!" he hoists him practically to his feet, lowering his soaking underpants to make them slide out and drags him into the cold water to push him to crouch despite his whining complaints. "If you don't wash your pee pee and keep your piss on it, your skin will become irritated. The suit will make you get sores and the sores will become infected. So you will spend a few days with your legs open in a bed whining like a baby boy. ". Arthur roughly bends down to rub his gloved hand under the boy's balls, cleaning him with the energetic care of a parent with a very young son.

"I know how to wash myself, I don't need someone to wash my ass!" Higgs screams in response, embarrassed and furiously excited by that large, strong male hand that moves against the cock now evidently erected between his thighs. "Arthur, no. I'm fine. Really. Sorry if I was stupid." he whines clenching his hands the man's wrist to stop his hand. The veteran who sensed a clear change of state in his young partner's cock between his fingers, returns to grab him by the collar of the suit, dragging him out of the water. He sits down on a large flat rock, throwing the boy on his knees and making him lie with his belly against his thighs, knocking a spank on his wet, pale bum.

Higgs shrieks and winces, finding himself with the cock tucked between the other's man thighs and his ass burned by that spank. "Ouch! No! Why!" he shouts, trying to free himself from his grasp but finding it firmly nailed there, with the veteran who systematically begins to swell his ass with slaps, underlining each blow with a concept. "Because you tell me every time you understand and then you act like a retarded brat. Because you understand things only if you can't sit down for a week. Because you deserve it. And because this is my way of teaching.". At the end of that spanking, Arthur has his numb hand under the glove and Higgs whimperes like a little boy with his red and aching bottom, his swollen and hot balls squeezed between his legs and the cock that is dripping relentlessly between the strong thighs of his partner.

He does not even realize that he has cummed against the wet fabric of the other's suit, but he remains there to pant, shocked by the orgasm he had known only thanks to his hand and fingers. Arthur, however, has noticed and secretly extremely involved in the thing and looking the boy's butthole, narrow and pink, softly contract at the moment of ejaculation. A wet and hot hole in which it would be a pleasure to sink the tongue and then the cock. With a rumbling of throat, Arthur trims one last spank to the brat to get him off and looks at him, tall and thin, sobbing and massage his own ass with the hands, naked from the waist down and with the cock still erect, dirty with cum just expelled.

The veteran smiles, shaking his head and takes a pair of clean underwear from his bag, putting them in Higgs' hands. "Put them on. As soon as we find a refuge, I'll explain how to wash things with soap. Not like you do, only with cold water, dirty brat." without an answer but blushing intensely, Higgs hurries away put on the underwear, over it, the pants of the suit still slightly damp inside, unaware of Arthur's eager gaze on his back and on his ass flushed with spankings.


End file.
